


You Belong To Me

by KingKay



Series: My Drarry Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Card Games, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Draco has a point to prove and knows the best way to do that.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt
> 
> Hermione: Ron describe me in one word.
> 
> Ron: Amazing.
> 
> Harry: Draco describe me in one word.
> 
> Draco: Mine.

Draco sighed as he looked around the group, the drink had been flowing, and a few people had developed ideas above their station. His sigh turned into a growl as he watched a foolish Hufflepuff lean closer to Potter, his eyes betraying his desire. Draco toyed with the possibility of drawing his wand and hexing the little shit, but he wasn’t drunk enough to attempt that, knowing the lecture he would receive for it.

“Ok,” Harry said, picking up the next card and redirecting Draco's attention as he read out the question.

"Draco, if you had to describe me in one word, what would it be?"

"Mine," Draco said without missing a beat before smirking at Harry's huff of annoyance. It always entertained him to wind Harry up, it was an incredibly easy feat and had the benefit of Harry’s eyes darkening as they met his. A look he’d been addicted to since his early teens and still made his heart skip as he cusped adulthood.

"Really? I'm not yours Malfoy," Harry said dismissively as he crossed his arms. His frown only adding to the tone that spurred Draco into action. He had a point to prove, not just to Potter but the other eighth years around them. He was a Malfoy and with that came a sense of entitlement that not even a war and retributions could diminish completely.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he slowly rose from his seat, doing so in one swift, graceful movement that made everyone turn to look at him. He knew how good he looked tonight, his hair left to fall in waves across his forehead and the tight black t-shirt and matching jeans giving off a dangerous and seductive vibe. Casually he walked over to Harry, leaning down and resting his hand on the back of the chair that had been pulled into the circle around a small table. With only a few inches between their faces, Draco couldn’t miss the increasing tempo of Harry’s breathing, delighted that he was already having an effect on the bold Gryffindor.

"Mine," he said again, whispering the word in a low growl. Harry, in response, swallowed making his Adam's apple bob while his eyes grew dark, this time with lust rather than irritation.

"Is that a problem?" Draco asked with a sinful smirk as he trailed his free hand down Harry’s chest, feeling the flutter of the other's heart under his palm. Waiting, Draco was prepared for the moment Harry opened his mouth to speak and that was when he pounced, capturing Harry’s lips in a searing kiss and slipping his tongue deep into his mouth.

Tangling his hand into Harry's black curls, he used his hold to guide his head into a better position so he could kiss him deeper and prevent him from pulling away. Not that Harry was trying to escape as his hands came up to hold Draco’s hips, the fingers digging in hard and just on the edge of painful. His tongue continued to stroke and taste every inch, as it drew Harry's into a playful battle until they were both struggling to breathe.

Breaking the kiss Draco gasped in a lungful of air and released Harry to pat him on the head softly, the curls bouncing back into messy disarray once he stopped.

“Sweet Harry, you are mine," he muttered while making it clear that it was very much a statement, a declaration of ownership. Harry whimpered out an affirmation, that may have even been a yes, as he stretched up and tried to reclaim Draco’s mouth again.

"Good, I'm glad that's all sorted out," Draco reported as he clapped his hand together and smiled at everyone. Spinning around, he settled himself on Harry’s lap, deliberately shuffling when he felt the hardness under him, and giving a deep chuckle when Harry groaned into the back of his neck. Leaning back against Harry's chest, he took his boyfriend's hands, interlocking their fingers before drawing them around his waist.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco looked at the others around them, his glare dared any of them to question or challenge him. The ones that had been eyeing up Harry all night ducked their heads looking flustered. A surge of smug satisfaction filled Draco at proving his point and doing it without resorting to violence. His smirk grew larger as he made himself comfortable on Harry’s lap who was still holding onto him tightly.

_Mine,_ Draco thought possessively as the game eventually continued and Harry placed soft kisses along his neck and whispered dirty promises in his ear, Harry’s own possessiveness stirred awake by Draco’s stunt.


End file.
